Getting Louder, Gaining Power
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Voldemort has discovered a new weapon. It is getting louder, swallowing hope and gaining power. The silence is growing...


Summary: Voldemort has discovered a new weapon. It is getting louder, swallowing hope and gaining power. The silence is growing...

A/n This is my first attempt at a drama fanfic. So I need to know whether people like this style of my writing or not. This way I know whether I should write more like this. So, I'm not begging you, but please review. 

Getting Louder,

Gaining Power

By PikaCheeka 

Voldemort glanced out the window of his castle. This night, it would be six weeks time since he had arisen into power again. He had killed but one person by the name of Cedric Diggory. 

He had recently discovered a new weapon that nobody else in the world had power over. He had discovered that the world fears silence. He has spoken to a very few Death Eaters since his reawakening of power. He wanted to have the world tense up. He wanted to wait until they forgot what they feared. He wanted to come crashing back when all had forgotten, to kill all at once. To surprise. That was the plan.

He surveyed the land beneath him and began to laugh, quietly though, as not to disturb the silence.

*************

Arthur Weasley sighed and dropped the paper back onto the table.

"Any news yet, Dad?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"No, nothing at all. It's as if he isn't even there." Arthur finished his cup of coffee and got up to get another.

"You done with the paper?" Ron asked eagerly. "Harry wants to know when Voldemort strikes, and how, so he's ready." 

"You can take it. Don't try to scare him though. Heaven knows he has enough to deal with right now." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

The table fell silent after that. Summer was half over, and nothing had happened. They were beginning to wonder if it was all a big mistake and Voldemort didn't even exist.

*************

A loud rapping on the window woke Harry up. It was Pidwidgeon, Ron's minute owl. He was carrying a large bundle and looked like he might collapse.

"Is that the paper?" Harry smiled and opened the window. He handed Pidwidgeon two bronze knuts for the heck of it. It was the price of the paper, and it was a small enough amount that Ron wouldn't get upset about his friends giving him money that his family so much needed. 

The owl hooted happily and flew out the window. Harry unfolded the paper and flopped back down on his bed. No news yet. Would there ever be any? Or would Voldemort just become a silent killer? Coming to kill his archenemy, Harry Potter, and going back to where he had come from?

*************

Hermione ran outside to greet the owl awaiting her. She had subscribed to the Daily Prophet so she could check up on the news. Her parents had already given her permission to go over to the Weasleys as soon as trouble struck. And she was sure it would be any day now.

But once again. It was nothing.

*************

Black walked into The Leaky Cauldron, disguised as a dog.

"Hey Snuffles!" the man behind the counter said. "Here to get your paper?" A gang of kids nearby laughed.

"Who ever heard of a dog reading?" one snorted.

"This one does, either that or he's a-making a nest!" the girl behind him laughed.

Black ignored them, trotted up, and snatched up a paper. He would be glad when his record was cleared and he was able to walk as a human again.

Once he was far out past Diagon Alley, he became a man again. He sat down in the cave he considered his home and ripped the plastic off the paper. There was no news of himself in it, neither was there any of Voldemort.

"If he kills anyone... Please let it be Peter Pettigrew." He clenched his teeth and growled. Some habits die hard.

*************

"Father?" Draco hollered. "When will Lord Voldemort kill somebody?"

Lucius didn't answer for a moment. He was the only Death Eater who had been told of Voldemort's plan, and he wasn't sure that he was meant to tell his son.

After a minute, however, he shrugged and pulled Draco off into an empty room, away from the ears of the House Elves.

"He wants people to forget about him. To think he never existed, then he's going to strike, taking Harry down first." Lucius instinctively pulled out his wand.

"When do you get to kill people?" Draco whispered. 

"Whenever he tells me to..." a sudden crash outside the room broke his thought. "However....I have permission to kill those damn House Elves when ever I want to!" he shouted and stalked out of the room.

Draco stood there, staring after his father. "Why would he want people to forget about him?" he muttered sulkily.

*************

Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and the editor of the Daily Prophet, didn't need to read it to know the latest news on Voldemort. It was nothing, always nothing...

*************

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes's head, deep in thought. He had already stumbled across Voldemort's plan. And he knew what the first murders planned to be. Harry Potter's of course, and his own.

**************

The silence is growing. It is swallowing hope, devouring dreams, replacing all with nightmares, it is getting louder. Gaining Power. That is the way of the silence.


End file.
